Rise of moonlight
by maraudergirl15
Summary: Can one girl that does not speak out about anything and stay in the shadows change the outcome of her planet moonlight and the other plants. Or will she give into her desire to be in love with the one who is destroying her planet. this is her story.
1. Chapter 1 Character

Rise of Moonlight

Characters:

Cora: Main character

Blonde curly hair with Hazel eyes with a slightly slim figure. She is a shy girl who doesn't speak out much and stays in the shadows because her mom tells her too. But also likes to get into mischief and cause it too.

Power: she can create illusions with her magic that she somehow has and can create blue flames of fire.

Kramisha Light: Black skin with midnight black hair and Carmel-Gold eyes. Kramisha is a short skinny girl who is high up in upper class and friends with Cora and watches over her little sister

Power: Gifted with a bow-n-arrow she never misses and can pack a punch

Damon Frost: Main Character

Midnight black hair and eyes to follow a rebellion in the family. Damon is protective of his sister Cora. Damon will lead a rebellion in this story.

Power: Damon is a very gifted fighter and is the leader in the fight to protect his planet.

Winnie Light: Main Character

Black skin with midnight black hair. With a red highlight in down the front of her hair with gold eyes. She is an outcast in the planet but is loved by her sister and Cora

Power: Winnie can see the future and can somehow grow cat like nails to protect her.

Kasper rowan: Blonde hair with dark blue eyes friends with Damon and protective of Cora. Kasper likes to get in trouble with his friend Damon.

Power: Very strong cannot get hurt at all he can walk into battle and not come out with a scratch or cut or loose limbs at all.

Elijah Michelson: Main character

Light brown sandy hair with Blue-green eyes. He likes to get in trouble and is different than the rest of his family and does not take no for an answer. He is a mischievous person. And likes to have power.

Power: He can turn in visible and hide in the shadows. He can also do magic he can also levitate things.

Klaus Mickelson: Main character

Light blonde-brown hair with gray eyes. He has a thunderous voice and is a prankster and likes to fight and is thick headed. He will stand by his brother Elijah

Power: Can control lightning and thunder and can cause a storm in a minute and good in a fight

Mia Mickelson: Main character

Light blonde straight hair and gray eyes. She is a strong cold person to anyone that she does not know but warms up to people that she trust and very protective of her family. She is protective and thinks of Cora as a sister. She will stand by her brother Klaus and Elijah.

Power: Can shift into different animals and can control Ice which explains why sometimes she can be cold to some people.

Mason Mickelson: Light brown hair and gray eyes his hair is curly short. He almost looks like Elijah but has Gray eyes like the rest. He has a snarky comment to everyone and likes to joke around with Cora. He wants to start a fight when the planet has a murder for the first time. He stands by his brother Klaus.

Power: Very strong

Aiden Mickelson: He had blonde hair and gray eyes. He is very loyal to his parents and thinks that Elijah and Klaus act childish and don't know how to make decision. He does not trust Cora.

Jackson Frost: Has light brown hair and gold eyes. He is a goody two shoes and tells his mom everything and thinks that Cora should stay out of trouble and Damon should leave. He is loved by their mother. He stays out of trouble and does whatever their mom says.

Daniel Frost: has Dark black hair and gold eyes. He is the father of Jackson, Damon, and Cora. He loves his daughter and sons. He starts a group of protectors on the planet moonlight. When the planet if threatened he starts up a team of gifted people to defend it.

Olivia Michelson: Light short blonde hair and gray eyes mother of the Michelson family. She loves her sons and daughter and would stand by them but for how long.

Bill Michelson: Light brown hair that is curly and gray eyes. treats everyone of his children equal. But does the richest of the upper class hold a secret from his youngest son.

* * *

**These our the characters of my new story moonlight hope you like the characters. I will be posting chapter 1 latter.**


	2. Chapter 2 epilogue

Rise of Moonlight

_My parents once told me to stay out of sight to stay in the shadows I wish I listened but me being a mischievous person didn't listen. I learned when you're young your parents don't tell you about bad guys they don't tell you anything except to stay away that was a thing I never listened too I was curious maybe there was something wrong with me. This is my story and here is how it begins._


	3. chapter 3 been seen can not be unseen

Rise of Moonlight

Chapter 1

I learned a long time ago to stay away from parties from the rich side of town. My parents would leave me outside by the palace and say stay out of sight. My two brothers on the other hand attend the parties. The reason being I stay in the shadows is because my parents think I'll say something stupid and humiliate them. Tonight the richest family was having a ball party the Mickelson family. I was staying in the hallway of the palace lying on the wall when I heard running in the hallway. Then I heard his familiar voice "Brother! You cannot outrun me! Do you forget what I'm capable of?" he exclaimed as I heard the clamor of feet. I smiled at that.

"I think you forgot little brother! Your power will not help you against me!"Said a deeper voice. Trailing after the previous one. They were so load and unapologetic in their rough play, it was something they were known for always competing but then again, brothers where known for that.

Out of the four of the brothers these two where the closest and they have a sister. With a loud bang, the door burst open and I quickly retreated behind one of the large columns on the wall into the shadows. I smiled as they rushed into the room. He stumble out with a mischievous smile upon his face and behind him came a large figure with blonde-brown hair. Back to the other guy he must be no older than 19 at the time, just two years older than me. He was two inches taller than me his height suited his stature he knew he was high up in the community. He knew he was royal and behaved like it. I watched him since I was seven I saw him running through the halls like a ghost with every visit. He was different then his family. His eyes were blue-green. I was nothing in this place.

"Decent fight brother...you could have done better. You get to slow perhaps I need more of a match for me."He said the thunderous laugh of the light blonde-brown hair older brother smiling while slapping the other brother on the back.

"Don't hold your breath, Klaus! You'll never know when I'll get you...This isn't ov..." His velvet voice trailed off as I saw something I thought I never see in my life. His eyes, looking at my direction. He caught my hazel eyes threw the dark corner. This was not supposed to happen I was supposed to stay invisible. I listened it was almost quiet so I leaned over and saw Klaus go. I turned back and someone reached out for me pushing me against the wall.

"Elijah!" I yelled caught off guard I was cornered he stood taller than me.

"Oh so she speaks!" He smiled at me slyly as he looked me up and down. "I've seen you around here. You're not as sly as you think." He laughed down at me.

He had dark brown hair almost sandy color and those gorgeous eyes. He looked like a prince. I looked away. He said "Why do you look away?"He whispered, more to himself than to me. I heard footsteps coming down the long hallway from the rhythm it sounded like my mother then behind my brothers.

"Cora! Where are you? Come here right now, it's time to go. You better not be in mischief again!" she spat. As her dress flowed behind, my mother was dramatic a lot at least my father was not here. As much as I wished he stands up for me. I looked at Elijah once more and swiftly ducked under his arm from behind the column.

I ran behind my brother Damon and said "I'm here Mother."

I ran out the door trying not to look back, but I was week. I turned around I saw him leaning against the column watching me with those eyes.

* * *

**Well here it is chapter 1. I hope everyone is liking my story moonlight. There will be more information about the story in chapter 2. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 What could go wrong

Rise of Moonlight

Chapter 2

That night will always stay with me as I tried to remember as hard as I could. My mom yelled at me all the way home and my second oldest brother just one year apart from me shacked his head at me my older brother who is 22 smiled at me Damon understood me.

Then my mom said "And people have better not have seen you. You are such an embarrassment to us. I mean you shouldn't have even existed."

You see my parents didn't expect me to be born me Cora Harper Snow. So they never told anyone only close family and friends know about me. My parents didn't tell anyone about me because it would be a humiliation. When I was born my parents said I was born different but they kept me I had nowhere else to go.

We live on a small planet called Moonlight. Where you have upper class rich people, middle class which if you're not rich you want to be middle class, and then you have poor slum people. My family is considered middle class but low down and my mom and dad are still not happy. The richest of them all was where I was last night the Michelson.

When we reached our house I said bye to my brother Damon and glared at Jackson and ran upstairs before my mom can yell at me I know she would tell my father. Sometimes I hate the planet we live on. Out of the 6 I wish I lived somewhere or life was better. All through the night I heard my parents argue.

The next morning I woke up with the light of the blazing sun. I sighed just another day I really don't fit in anywhere. Flashes of last night came back to me hiding in the hallway seeing Elijah fight with his older brother Klaus him somehow sneaking up behind me. Looking into his unique blue-green eyes. I sighed and clapped my hands the illusions of stars and planets were gone and light flashed into the room. Our planet held some magic but it was not known that much. Mostly on the other planets like silvermist or freezefrost. It made our people scared so our planet made laws no magic. But still some magic was left. Like I still have a little but I had to hide mine or the council would hunt me down.

I heard from downstairs my mom's voice "Cora! Get down her you have stuff to pick up!"

The sound of my mom's voice got me out of my thoughts. It was time to start the day. I made my way to the water's edge and jumped on in the bathtub. When I was finished I went up to see my reflection. My long curly blonde hair and hazel eyes, I am fairly skinny but still have a little weight but I don't mind I like the way I look. Right know I wore a yellow-gold dress my hair was pulled back and smiled ready for the day.

I ran down the stairs when I got to the kitchen my mom was waiting and she said "I need you to go down to the market and get what is on the list then come straight home and stay invisible and stay their got it!"

That was mostly all my mom had to say to me. I grabbed the list smiled at Damon and ran off. Finally as that fresh air hit me I felt right. I did as my mom told me stay invisible which meant I stay in the shadows. When I got to the market I got what I needed but me being known not to listen to my mom. And I being known to be a mischief person decided to walk on the upper class side of town. I looked around people smiling having time with their family perfect in upper class in moonlight. Then I saw the Mickelson family house/mansion I tried to walk on but couldn't so I watched over the fence. I saw that The Mickelson kids where outside. I knew I shouldn't but I did. That when I heard "Mason! Let Aiden go! Your crazy!" said a female voice.

I smiled that was the only girl in the Mickelson family. Then I heard his voice "Mia stop where just having fun." Then I heard a clash of someone hit the ground.

I pear out of my hiding spot and saw Klaus had talked Elijah to the ground. Mia I saw was a woman about my height with light straight long blonde hair and gray eyes. I heard the thunderous voice of Klaus "Got you little brother!"

I rolled my eyes then I saw Elijah disappear where did he go? I laughed then stopped thinking what if they heard me. I heard Klaus "Brother where are you?"

I have a laugh then once again someone grabbed me from behind causing me to gasp. "Like I told you last night you're not as sly as you think."

* * *

**Here is Chapter 2 of Rise of Moonlight please review so that i can know how you like these story and what i can do.**


End file.
